Kindled
by Blooddrunk
Summary: Guess what could be the best way to end a busy day at Merlotte's for Sookie Stackhouse. Also, I love Bill's BMW. *wink* A three part story. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** NC-17 for URST and smut.

**Genre: **Romance/Smut/PWP Story

**Pairing:** Bill/Sookie always

**Synopsis**: Guess what could be the best way to end a busy day at Merlotte's for Sookie Stackhouse. Also, I love Bill's BMW. *wink*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse. While the PWP is my own, Bill, Sookie and all the other characters belong to Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them for a little while to tell my own story and will return them unharmed.

_This is my first attempt at writing in first person. I hope it has come out alright. Hope you enjoy the musings of my wandering mind and fingers (no, not there you pervs). Thanks for reading and please spare a few seconds for your precious feedback.__  
_  
_Sookie's POV-_

I was exhausted. It had been a really frenzied day at Merlotte's. It was like all of Bon Temps decided to stop by at Merlotte's today. I was worn out from running on my toes the whole day trying to keep up with orders and putting in the extra effort to keep my shields up in midst of the horrible cacophony of voices and (mostly nasty) thoughts. Fine, the tips had been good, thanks to the huge crowd, but the totally unwanted and uncontrolled peeks and wanders through the filthy pigsty of minds of the locals had really taken a toll on me. I just couldn't help it- some people were such strong broadcasters it was like having a blaring loudspeaker next to your ear, and as much as you wanted to shut the noise out, it was useless. To top it all I haven't even been able to take my break, again thanks to the rush and my shields were crumbling towards the end of the shift. Thank the gods, the crowd has started to thin out finally and it was nearly closing time.

Giving my next order to Lafayette I slapped my tray on the counter and sighed, next half hour and I would be done. Lafayette, who was getting his old flair back after the horror in Fangtasia's basement, read the order and immediately snapped "Dayumm! More of these goddamm burgers and fuckin' fries… whats with these downtown rednecks and their 'Burger fetish'… Imma tellin' ya Sook, within no time Bon Temps would be lookin' like it houses nothin' but inflated balloons the size of that fat hen Fortenberry". I glanced around the bar and giggled, indeed a couple of them were fast approaching the size of Maxine Fortenberry, then immediately felt guilty for thinking this about her. She was after all Hoyt's mom, Hoyt who was dating my sort of vampire-step-daughter Jessica.

And thinking of Jesssica immediately shifted my train of thoughts to her, um, daddy(?) and my boyfriend Bill. Bill had finally accepted that whatever he did, he couldn't stop those guys from seeing each other and had surrendered to them much to my relief because I didn't have to fear anymore if he will rip Hoyt's throat out. Jessica's obsession with Hoyt also gave us plenty more time to be in his house alone and I definitely was not complaining. Boy, those first few weeks had been a torture, with Jessica in house snapping and wailing and throwing tantrums there wasn't much we could do in bedroom - damn her vampire senses and all.

Now she spent most of her time with Hoyt and out of Bill's old mansion and Bill and I had been making some good use of the precious alone time. I had been a virgin when I met Bill and he had been my first in every way and now few months later I was totally addicted to him, his dark, rich voice, his piercing blue eyes, his pretty mouth, his well, everything- he was perfection. It was as if he was sculpted from stone. I couldn't imagine a more perfect face if I thought. I also couldn't imagine a better lover, he sure had some supernatural skills in that department be it the bedroom, or the graveyard, or the couch… mmm. I chuckled to myself. _Yeah, the not-so-long-before-virgin-Sookie-Stackhouse was now a horny sex kitten thanks to Bill Compton._ I couldn't go a day without feeling his beautiful body next to mine and having him in every way. It was heaven, his cool, perfect, well-muscled body sliding against mine, his lips whispering sweet, sexy things in my ears…

I had been so engrossed in my horny thoughts I didn't hear Lafayette calling my name twice telling me that the order was done; neither did I feel a figure walk up behind me and jumped a feet in the air when I felt cool fingers touching my arms lightly. Angry, irritated and happy all at once I twirled around to shout in the face of the sneaky bugger "Damn it! You know I hate it when you do that Bi…" Rest of the words drowned in my throat as I saw that my scarer was not my sexy vampire but…

"Sam!" I whispered disappointedly. _Bummer! I had really hoped it was Bill all ready to sweep me off my feet, but no it has to be my boss Sam with those ice-cold fingers, thanks to those god damned chilled beer bottles he had been handling._ Quickly masking my disappointment with anger I seethed "You scared the daylights out of me…" I could hear Lafayette snickering behind us. "Sookie…" Sam spoke wearily and then I noticed that he looked dog-tired (ha ha). I immediately felt sorry for snapping at him and was about to apologize when he shushed me "Why don't you go home and rest? You look so tired; you didn't even hear Lafayette shouting at you." Well, this was good. I was tired alright. However my temporary deafness was not caused by my fatigue, no, not at all and obviously Sam didn't need to know the reason. I was no longer angry at Sam, rather I wanted to give him a quick hug but I resisted the urge, Bill didn't need to smell him all over me so instead I perked up and said "Thank you Sam, but are you sure?". He smiled "Go home Sook, Daphne and I will close up. She anyway has spent half the day clearing her spilled trays rather than serving tables… she needs to make herself useful..." At this I saw Daphne look up from the bar and wink at Sam out of the corner of my eye. This made Sam blush and he walked off to the tables muttering to himself.

"Huh?" I arched my eyebrows. Daphne and Sam staying behind to close the bar?? If I knew them alright then 'closing up' wasn't all that they were going to do and I was sure this was a big reason why Daphne was still with us despite the fact that she still sucked as a waitress. Well, whatever floats their boat. Shrugging, I quickly untied my apron and turned around to see Lafayette smirking at me. "What?" I asked. His grin grew wider and he waggled his eyebrows at me as he spoke "You went deaf cuz you are worn out Sook, huh? Dayumm girl, it's written all over yer face, you aren't nearly tuckered out enough my pretty little porn star… you still waiting to get to yer fine ass vampire right? You horny bitch you…" he finished with a whistle. "Lafayette!" I screamed, embarrassed that he had read me so clearly. _I was the telepath not him, right?_ Before I could chastise Lafayette any more, as if on cue, I felt _his_ presence inside the bar.

***

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ What is this people??? More than 130 visitors in two days and NOT A SINGLE REVIEW!!! C'mon, is it this bad? This is the only site where I haven't gotten even one review on this story. What gives people? Review is food for writers, it keeps us writing. I thank all the people who added this story to their Favorites/Alert list but still people, nothing feels like a written review. I hope at least some of you will spare a few seconds to post a review this time. TIA_

_Anyway, here is the Part 2 of my 3 part romance/smut short story 'Kindled'. The usual disclaimer apply, I am not posting it again. Wanna read it then see chapter 1._

_Enjoy!!!_

****

_...I felt his presence inside the bar._ ...

Forgetting my ire in a jiffy I turned around to see my vampire, my Bill dressed in a soft grey Henley and snug fitting jeans walk in through the door. His beautiful blue eyes found me and he stopped, giving me his sexy little half smile. _Oh God, he looked so beautiful._ My libido was doing a horny happy dance now, my heart was all a-flutter against my chest beating furiously and as I could also hear Lafayette giggling, I decided that it would be best if we met away from the sassy cook's earshot. I almost ran up to Bill and into his arms, happy as a clam hugging him tightly, forgetting all my fatigue and tension in his cool embrace. Mmm… I could smell his dark, unique scent, a scent so seductive and so calming all at once. And I wondered for the umpteenth time - how did he stay smelling so good all the time.

Finally loosening my grip around his torso, I leaned back just a little to smile at my love and remarked, my voice dropping to a whisper when I gazed into those sparkling eyes "Hey! I've missed you Bill. I was thinking about you all day…" and that was the truth, I missed him every second of the daytime everyday and I found myself longing for the night ever since he had come into my life. Bill, always a man of few words, just smiled and raised his hand up to touch my face. I shivered visibly when his thumb caressed my lower lip and then he lowered that beautifully cut mouth to mine slowly taking my lips between his.

I forgot all about the time and place, forgot Lafayette and my boss's presence, forgot all about the disapproving mean thoughts of the few locals who were still inside the bar gazing at us with a clear disgust on their snooty faces. I forgot about everything in that instant except me and my Bill, losing myself in the coolness of his deadly mouth, enjoying the soft friction of his lips against mine. I could feel the coolness of those amazing veiny hands slowly seeping through my thin t-shirt, I was aware of his hand slowly slipping down my back finally coming to rest above the rise of my hips gently pressing my body more into him…_oh, oh god_.

I was fast melting in his arms and I was very aware of the wetness already seeping through my opening even though he had barely touched me yet. Before I could help it, I was purring against his lips, and rubbing myself up and against him… damn the fact that we were in the middle of Merlotte's with quite a few eyes watching us. I was eager to taste more of him, to savor his cool sweet taste, so I parted my lips in invitation seeking for him to deepen the lip lock into a toe-curling kiss, I wanted him to go on and on with the kiss, till I was breathless, hot and heavy, and then move onto… um other things. I was sure he was feeling the same, I could feel it. As I had had Bill's blood many times by now and he had some of mine almost daily we could easily sense what the other was feeling and there was no mistaking the love, lust and desire pulsating through the bond.

Therefore it was to my great disappointment and annoyance that he suddenly broke the kiss leaning back a little to gaze into my eyes. As he could very clearly see the annoyance and the big 'WHY?' written on my face, he brought his mouth to my ear and whispered "No Sookie, not here. This is a public place, not appropriate for a lady." Always the gentleman, my Bill. But hearing my name in that dark, seductive voice and feeling his breath on my skin had sent my head spinning with lust and right now I couldn't care less about the time and appropriateness of place, damn he could have fucked me on the tables of the bar and I wouldn't have minded. So, whimpering a little I tried to make him kiss me again when…

"Uh uh uh…" a gruff fake coughing behind me brought me back down with a thud to the ground. I was suddenly aware of the people surrounding us, glaring at us disapprovingly, not because we were kissing in a public bar but because Bill and I were a vampire-human couple. Even after such a long time, these hypocrites disapproved of vampires and in their eyes I was just a sleazy fang banger. I shook myself out of these thoughts; I had stopped caring about all this a long time back. I loved Bill and that was what mattered. So stealing a quick glance at Bill (who was looking at me a bit worriedly, clearly my little trip hadn't gone unnoticed) I whirled around to face the bugger who had dared to disturb us.

There stood Sam, looking at me a bit sheepishly and dare I say, jealously. For a few uncomfortable moments he just stared at us until I felt Bill's hand over my shoulders grabbing me possessively, and then I heard Bill say "Mr. Merlotte?" Sam's eyes quickly darted to the hand over my shoulder, to Bill and finally to me, then clearing his throat he said, "Uh Sook, you may go home now… the work here is almost over." I nodded, really wanting to slap him. He had Daphne now, why couldn't he let me go when he knew that it was Bill that I loved. Anyway, I quickly bounded to Sam's office in the back to grab my bag really not wanting a vampire-shifter-duel. I had seen them fight once and I knew who would win if there was a fight, Sam stood no chance against Bill's vampire strength.

When I returned from his office eager to be out and away with Bill I saw Sam shooting daggers at him, a grumpy expression on his face and Bill, well if looks could kill then Sam would have been dead by now. Bill's eyes darted to me and the expression on his face immediately softened, replaced by a lovely smile just meant for me. This sudden change almost made me giggle. Forgetting Sam I half walked half ran up to my vampire and weaving a strong arm around my waist he led me out the bar. Outside there was a cool breeze blowing, insects chirping hidden somewhere invisible, I could smell the unique scent of a Louisiana night. I breathed in deeply, glad to be away from the greasy, alcoholic scent of the bar.

As I made to get to my car parked just outside Merlotte's Bill stopped me. I looked up at him questioningly. Leaning down a little he whispered, his dark, rich voice stroking my senses "I have my car over there. Why don't you let me drive you home? I will come back later to gather your car." I turned around to see Bill's BMW parked at the end of parking lot near the low growing trees. It was almost hidden behind the curtain of low hanging branches. Well, I could definitely use a drive home in a nicer car than mine so I shrugged and nodded my consent to him. So together we slowly walked towards his car, or rather he walked me towards the car. He was looking so beautiful in the pale moonlight and dim parking lights that I couldn't help but stare up at him and marvel at my luck. I could see him smiling slightly (which just made his already gorgeous profile even more beautiful), no doubt he could sense what I was feeling. _Boy, I just couldn't wait to get home and get the night started._

By the time we reached his car, I had forgotten about the 'getting home' requirement before we could start the night, what with his arm around my waist squeezing me gently into his body and his long, cool fingers (which had long since slid below my t-shirt and inside my waistband) stroking my hip bone, his thumb caressing my tummy. It was a cold night but I was feeling all hot and bothered, I could see his little nipples standing against the soft fabric of his Henley, hardened by the cool night air and I was aching to lick and bite them. When we finally stopped near the car and he turned to smile lustfully at me before turning around to unlock the door I just couldn't help myself anymore. I wrapped my arms around his waist and slowly, seductively slid my hands up his chest while Bill stood stone-still, finally reaching his nipples to brush my thumb against them. Then I lightly pinched them between my fingers, I knew Bill loved the sensation.

I was rewarded with an almost inaudible gasp and then there was a dizzying blur of movement and in a flash I was up against the car door, facing Bill, his left hand on my waist and right on the car roof for support as he was leaning in to me, my body squeezed so tightly between his and the car that I couldn't breathe properly. Bill's face was a mask of unadulterated lust and desire, the emotions pulsating through his eyes (and the blood bond) making me dizzy. He stared at me for few long seconds (during which I forgot to breathe), his whole body absolutely still except his left hand which was now slowly caressing the soft skin of my upper thigh, just below the shorts I was wearing and then he slowly, ever so slowly, pushed his hips against mine rubbing the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans against me.

It was my turn to gasp as my hands flew up to entwine around his neck and I buried my face in the crook of his neck muffling the moan that escaped my lips. He then pressed me against his broad, solid chest squashing my breasts, my hands slipping up into his dark, silky hair tugging slightly. He rocked his hips into me once again rubbing his hardness against me through the thin fabric of our clothes. Without me realizing it I was throwing back my head, moaning, baring my neck to him inviting him to sink his fangs in. I threw one leg up around his hips to get better access all the while rubbing myself against him like a cat in the heat. Bill's hands slipped behind my rear to gently haul me up so that I could wrap both my legs around him (which I did immediately) without missing a beat with his rocking hips.

It must have been a sight, Bill had me hauled up against his car door; his big hands supporting me with their supernatural strength, his hips moving in a rhythm against mine while I invitingly spread my thighs more for him, moaning, gasping and writhing in his arms, my hands behind him, caressing, scratching, and squeezing his fabulous butt. He began planting tiny kisses down my neck, stopping when he reached my collar bone; I think he was trying to control himself from taking me in the parking lot, not that I would have minded. I felt him let out an unneeded breath as he murmured against my skin "Sookie…" in a voice so thick with lust and arousal it was almost painful to hear. I could feel my panties get wetter. _Boy, was I soaked_. I was shivering in his arms with desire, I did not want him controlling himself now, I wanted him to fuck me, hard, relentless.

I tugged at his hair making him lift his head up from the crook, the look on his face only fueling my desire for him… his fangs had started to run out, only slightly protruding and he was biting his lower lip trying to contain his arousal, his face a mask of handsome masculinity and predatory lust- lust for my blood, lust for my body. I dug my nails into his buttocks as I surged my hips forward to meet the bulge in his pants and brought his face down onto mine to capture his lips in a fierce kiss, all but devouring his pretty mouth. This broke any control he was trying to muster and he responded back hungrily, grinding his hips back, his tongue diving inside my mouth to stroke, caress, and explore, our tongues dueling against each other. I could feel the passion in the kiss forming into a white, hot ball of pleasure near the pit of my belly, waves of heat surging through my body, starting from my loins.

Not missing a stroke with his tongue, he removed one hand from my rear to squeeze it between us so that he could fondle my breasts. I could feel him touching them, weighing them, kneading softly into the warm soft flesh, all through the fabric of my t-shirt. He gave careful pinches to both my nipples which stood hard and peaked against the fabric and then slipped his hand down and inside my shirt. My bra stood no chance as it was torn in two from the front and his hand grabbed one of my breasts roughly squeezing it, his nails digging into the flesh slightly. It was such a cold night, and I was covered with a thin sheen of sweat all over, feeling all hot and tingly. I reluctantly broke the kiss to breathe and saw a glimpse of his fangs which were now full out before he buried his face in my neck, kissing me and grazing his fangs lightly over my skin, goose bumps decorating my skin from the sensation. He grazed me with them again, harder this time and I knew he drew blood which he lovingly lapped up at once.

I felt his low, rich voice reverberate through my entire being as he whispered against my skin "Sookie, I am so hungry for you…". I swallowed, I wanted this, I needed him to bite me, I longed to feel the indescribable ecstasy his feeding from me always produced so I arched my neck more into his mouth and breathed into his ear "Then bite. Bite me Bill, do it… now." I was pleading to him. He drew back just a little and then I felt his tongue slip out, licking and tasting my neck. There was a momentary stillness, I knew he was deciding upon his mark and then he lunged forward and bit, slowly, deliciously slicing into the soft white skin. "Oh, oh god…" I screamed, both in pain and pleasure from the bite and he groaned against the wound as my blood welled up to meet his hungry mouth, eager to sustain him, the man that I loved with all my heart. All I could hear for next few seconds was the strangely soothing slurping sound of his mouth against my neck, lapping up each and every drop of blood that trickled out, the soft rustling of the tree leaves and the insects chirping into the night as I rubbed my hands up and down his back, through his hair, letting him drink his fill.

Then there was a sound which obviously did not belong here, with us, to this night. I could hear some footsteps approaching us... _oh shit,_ and then there was that damnable voice again…

***  
_Hee. I told you this story had some URST, didn't I. Now that I am done with the URST part (almost), next comes the NC-17 stuff. Yeah baby! But first, REVIEWS please... Reviews make me happy and keep me writing, just in case you didn't know._ _**;-)**_

_**P.S.:** Part 3 will be done and up by... well, lets just say that THAT depends on the reviews. ***wink***_


	3. Apologies

**First of all- Thanks to all the lovely people who sent me your lovely reviews and PM's. Those who did not, don't worry, my previous sentence did not mean that you are NOT lovely, ya'll are lovely too. There, happy now?**

**Now, I am really sorry people for keeping you all waiting this looooooong for the next chapter. Before you all sic hellhounds on me, please know that just the day I sent out PM's and Review Replies that said_ 'Hey y'all, I'll be updating the story LIKE tomorrow, isn't that rocking...'_ I slipped and hurt my right hand and leg pretty bad. So all this while I have been recuperating and trying to finish the college assignments and reports that I missed out on during the first (read: worst) week of injuries and all the while my mind was wandering with Bill in some really NC-17 situations (don't ask where Sookie was, I really don't give a damn and neither should you).**

**Believe me when I say that it was a complete torture for me, more than it was for you who have so patiently waited for the final chapter. Just imagine being me- Trying to sleep when my mind is full of smutty thoughts as to what Bill is gonna do to ****Sookie in the backseat of his BMW when my right hand is pretty much useless for '_anything_' and as you all know that the left hand just doesn't work the same *sigh*. But now I am well and both of my hands are working feverishly (on keyboard you pervs), so I think this time I really will post the story by tomorrow. Really, I promise!**

**(Before you PM me asking WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THE POINT OF THIS CHAPTER?, let me answer you. The point was NOTHING. I just wanted to and so I did. You would have had to read this rant anyway as I would have posted this with my next chapter if not now. If this makes you feel better then here it is- my apologies again. Duh!)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: 1)** Yeah, yeah. I know. I suck with promises. So you gonna sic dementors on me for that (don't you dare ask "And just WTF are dementors?"). But guess what? I finished it. I finally fucking finished this story even when **all the universe was conspiring against me to keep me from finishing it.** Yupp, after my injuries in the first week (which delayed this for around 10 days) I got around to writing this again, and in the middle of third chapter, my friend chose to barge in to pick up a fight with me. "Whats the big deal?" you say. The big deal is I rarely lose my temper and this time I did, leaving me, the friend, the dogs and the cockroaches in a really bad mood. I lost my mojo for two days, and in that agitated state all I could think about was how I will deal with the impending 'Sookie/ErYuck' hookup, what should happen to the 'Sucky/Yucky' pairing and if I can get Silver Surfer to go and make gay love to ErYuck. Anyways, all that for another story NOT. I won't ever write about ErYuck, eww. It will always be Bill, and Bill. So, my fellow Bill lovers, here is the third and final part of 'Kindled'. I hope you enjoy the climax._

_**2)** I know, this was supposed be a short story but this chapter alone is some 4,500 words- approximately the size of a short story. So, I take my words back- 'Kindled' is a Bill/Sookie story, short or not you decide for yourself. Also, do you people think that I oughtta make my chapters shorter? Do I pay too much attention to unwarranted details? Please PM me if you think so, along with the details you felt were unwarranted/unnecessary.  
**  
3)** __I am so happy that Stephen/Anna are engaged. And only a tiny bit jealous. Just a tiny bit, really! I wish them all the best._

***********************

Let us replay the scene a little, shall we?

There I was wrapped around Bill, my body hauled up against his car in Merlotte's parking lot, his face buried in my neck, fangs full out, his beautiful mouth clamped on my neck feeding from me, his one hand under my t-shirt caressing my breasts... I was fast galloping towards the stars forming behind my eyes, almost ready to explode and as luck would have it, that's when someone chooses to walk in on us. _Talk about awkward._

"Uh… umm… what's happenin' here?" – I heard the dog speak. _Uh, seriously? WTF? Can't he see…_

Bill's head snapped up at the interruption, a snarl on his face. He had been so entranced by my blood I guess that he hadn't heard the intruder approach and now he was furious, I could feel his anger through the bond and there was no mistaking the deep, threatening growl emanating from his chest. _Lesson learnt- **Vamp101:** Never interrupt a feeding vampire. _I too was furious at the intrusion, not to mention deadly embarrassed and annoyingly horny. I finally gathered up enough courage to face the situation, lifting my chin high to glare at the owner of the damned voice…

"Sam!" I hissed. My boss was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and to top my predicament, Lafayette was snickering a few feet behind him. _Great, just fuckin' great_, I thought_. _Lafayette was thinking very strongly and as he was the only readable mind around, Bill's being a void and Sam's being a unreadable jumble thanks to him being a shifter, I could clearly hear him inside my mind - "Ooh Sook, couldn't wait to get home to get started, my sex crazed skank. Right here in parking lot… your tall, dark and dead guy couldn't be _that_ good hooker… but he sure has a damn good ass… mmm". "Lafayette!" I screamed, unable to decide what made me angrier- his taunting or his mental ogling at Bill's ass, "Stop drooling over him and don't you dare call me a hooker..." I warned him. Bill and Sam just looked at me in surprise at my sudden outburst at Lafayette while the subject of my ire just about fell over laughing. "Jealous much, my hooker…" I could hear between his hysterics of laughter, and now he was not bothering with thinking so Sam and Bill could hear him too.

"Lafayette…" I hissed again and he finally stopped laughing. Lifting both his hands up in surrender he said dramatically – "Okay, okay. I surrender Sooks, that ass is totally yours to bite." _Shit_, I could feel redness burn my cheeks as Bill's and Sam's eyes bore into me. "And don't you worry girl, I won't tell nobody- certainly not Tara, and no teasing, I swear." _Huh, no teasing, sure. _I thought bitterly. He was looking like his birthday had arrived early and I just knew that my next few days were going to be hell in Merlotte's. "Imma leaving now you people, you best buddies have a happy chit chatting." He winked at me and turned around and waltzed out of the scene, but not before telling me through his thoughts that Bill's hand was still buried inside my t-shirt.

_Fuck!_ Bill (and I) had been too horny and too furious to notice **this**. Blushing beet red, I tugged slightly at his arm hoping he would take the hint. He did, and looking instantly apologetic he pulled his hand out whispering 'Forgive me.' Silly vampire! Always so deferential and gentlemanly. I couldn't help but smile at him and sheepishly smiling he turned away, thats when the smile on his face was immediately drowned in an angry growl as he noticed Sam watching us (read: me). "Sookie is mine!" Bill all but spat at Sam making him flinch. I certainly did not want a confrontation between the two so I decided to confront Sam myself, "Sam, what are you doin' out here? Did you and Daphne close up the bar so soon? Damn, you guys are fast." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He cleared his throat and said- "I thought I heard you screaming." _Oh shit! That must have been when Bill bit me._ I wanted to slap myself, then Bill. Why does he have to be so… so fucking sexy that I just can't control myself? I looked at Bill then- his beautiful face bathed in pale moonlight and finally decided that I would rather slap Sam any day for interrupting us; I mean, how dare he. There was that li'l throat clearing sound again and I heard Sam say "Why are you... um, lingering in the parking lot anyway?" his eyes quickly darting between my face and my legs wrapped like a vice around Bill's waist. Then his eyes settled on the blood trickling from the bite marks on my neck and his eyebrows shot up in question, disgust and jealousy "Sooks, …you… you are bleeding." I fought the urge to blow Sam a raspberry; it was none of his business what Bill did with me _(hello! Daphne?)_ and tried to unlock my legs from around Bill's hips so that he could put me down but instead he pressed more into me, locking me between his car and his body, not ready to let me go. This made me moan, and to prevent Sam from hearing it I hid my face into the luscious curve of Bill's neck.

Sam cleared his throat once more and I wanted to punch his guts just to make him stop from doing this again. Bill hissed at him, "Thank you Mr. Merlotte for your concern about Sookie, but I assure you she is safe with me." his voice so cold that I half expected it to start snowing. Sam made a disgruntled noise and opened his mouth to say something when there was a rustling in the trees near us. All of the heads turned towards the source of the sound- a beautiful deer was staring at our little group, her body half hidden among the trees. Her beautiful doe eyes appeared to settle on Sam, almost questioningly. _Wait, what?_ Before I could pay any more attention to her, the deer galloped into the woods and as soon as she disappeared Sam excused himself – "Alright. I was just, uh, concerned and nothing more. Gotta go now. G'night Sooks, Bill." And with a nod of his head he almost ran away towards his trailer.

Bill turned his face to me then, his pretty mouth in a scowl, and said- "Did I ever tell you that I don't like your boss at all? He is, if you'll excuse me, kind of a dog." That made me smile and lowering my mouth to his I confirmed "He is, you know he is." Just then a dog (which looked remarkably like Dean- Sam's preferred animal form) sprinted into the trees, but not before slowing down for a second to stare at us, stopping me in mid-kiss. I narrowed my eyes, _what just happened?_ Don't get me wrong, I was certainly glad that Sam had left us alone but what was the deal with him and the deer? Was Sam into bestiality? _Eww, yuck._ Thankfully, my train of icky thoughts halted as I felt Bill's tongue sensually lapping up the blood that had trickled down my neck to my collarbone and between my breasts. Sighing, I looked down at my bloodstained shirt and remarked- "Well, there goes another one." not angry in the least at the loss. Bill chuckled, "Oh it's not ruined yet. Not completely anyway." His voice dropping to a seductive whisper as he finished his sentence and I just knew that the shirt was not going to make its way home.

He licked my collarbone and I shivered in his arms, aroused to such a height that it was painful. Despite the brief damping interruption, he was bringing me around quickly as I knew only he could. His hardness was throbbing between my legs, I could feel it as clearly as I could feel my heart thumping furiously inside my chest. He lifted his mouth to mine, capturing my lips in a possessive kiss and I moaned, lifting the hem of his Henley to slip my fingers inside the waistband, digging my nails into the smooth, silky flesh of his beautiful butt. Wincing a little, he broke the kiss and traced my lips with his skilled tongue, then slowly inched his mouth down to my neck, his fingers simultaneously finding their way inside my waistband. I heaved in air at the anticipation of feeling his touch; my loins ached for him to caress me down there. He groaned appreciatively as his fingers slipped into the silkiness pouring from me, dabbling slightly within my folds making me gasp, the stars behind my eyelids seemingly just beyond the reach. I felt his fangs sliding slowly through his previous bite marks just as his fingers filled me and his thumb found my nub, flicking it hard and again.

I couldn't help it then, couldn't stop the explosion behind my eyes, the pain and pleasure colliding in such a beautiful way that I convulsed in his arms screaming from the release. I was only slightly aware of his lascivious growls against my neck, vibrating through my entire being as my muscles grabbed and rippled around his fingers. Finally, when the light behind my eyes receded, I opened them to look at him and the look of pure desire and lust on his face almost propelled me into another climax. A tiny part of me wondered how this was even possible, we both were still fully clothed. I giggled a little and bent down to kiss him. How I loved what this man could accomplish with his hands… and his lips… and, um… well, don't even get me started about that.

I had to break the kiss sooner than I wanted to (which was actually never, Bill was such an amazing kisser). I was still breathing hard from my release, desperately drawing the much needed air into my lungs. His eyes smoldered up at me and I knew that he was not in a mood to grant me any respite tonight. I also knew that I was going to love it, I mean who wouldn't. He slowly pulled his fingers out from inside me but not before curling them and stroking my warmth with them, the sensation making me roll my eyes. He lifted his dripping fingers to his lips and licked them with relish, his eyes sparkling with mischief. I blushed and looked down between us, only to see the impressive bulge in his jeans pressing into me. I gasped, my pulse racing out of control and then muttered half-heartedly "Well, um, lets drive home Bill… the night is still long… and uh…" I didn't really know what to say, I couldn't wait to feel him inside me but I sure didn't want to wake up half the Bon Temps from my screaming in the Merlotte's parking lot.

His pretty mouth quirked at the corners, and then I gasped as he placed his face just millimeters away from mine, his lips brushing invitingly against mine as he spoke "Yes Sookie… the night is still long and I am not nearly done with you yet. However I don't think I can wait till we get home" then as if to prove this he placed my hand on him, his manly bits overflowing out of my palm. I drew in a breath and squeezed slightly making him groan. _Alright_, I was a Stackhouse after all and what difference does a parking lot make after the graveyard tryst we had had. "Your car keys?" I breathed and he made to get them from his jeans pockets, smirking in a pleased fashion. I grabbed his hand before he could get to them whispering "Let me." in answer to his quizzical expression and pushed both of my hands into his side pockets. The smirk on his face disappeared at once as I groped towards my destination, looking for something much bigger and a lot more interesting than car keys, and probably harder. His eyes rolled back into his head as I reached and stroked him, teasing, taking my time. Gritting his teeth he spoke "Do you want me to fuck you against the car door, Sookie?"

My whole body tingled as his voice, thick and warm as honey rolled over me, but I knew that he was totally serious about taking me against the door. Gulping hard, I finally fished out the keys handing them to him. Before my human senses could register it, the car door was flung open and I was being pressed down into the back seat of his BMW, his gorgeous body on top of me, his hungry eyes all but devouring me, his gleaming fangs only enhancing the appeal of his sculpted face which was dripping with unadulterated lust and desire. He growled deep in his chest running his tongue once over his razor sharp fangs before moving down my body in a flash. I felt strong hands grip my hips as I was dragged towards the edge of seat and then I jolted as cool night air hit the sensitive skin of my loins, my shorts and panties ripped away in one smooth graceful movement of his hand. A couple of stray annoying thoughts flitted through my head about being seen like this but I fast forgot all about them as he lifted one of my legs placing it on his shoulder to get better access and then he bent down and tasted me, his tongue slipping inside my folds. I all but wailed in pleasure, the sound punctuated by his deep satisfied rumble at the taste of my juices.

I went totally insane then, wrapping both my legs around his neck, whimpering and screaming some nonsensical mantra of encouragement, digging my nails into the leather upholstery while he teased and caressed my folds using his skilled tongue, making me wait before loving the spot most in need of his attention. I sobbed and pleaded and he finally gave in, slowly taking my hard nub between his lips and suckling softly. I half flew up the seat at the sensation, crying out his name and forgetting to breath. As I came down the high, I heard him chuckle faintly and opened my eyes to see him smiling up at me from between my quivering thighs, slowly shaking his head. He caught my eyes, his own twinkling with amusement and I smiled and blushed fiercely. _Hell, how could I help the reaction his touch provoked in me._ I felt him tug at my hand and I looked back at him. He slowly raised himself up my body to kiss me, I could taste myself on his lips and I whimpered into his mouth. Pulling back, he traced my lips with his tongue and whispered "I love you, Sookie." and then he was gone again, back to his destination.

Again, he nuzzled me, teased me, kept me teetering on the edge of orgasm as I whimpered and pleaded "Please Bill… please". After what seemed like years, it worked and he decided that he had teased me enough for now. He stopped his caresses and teasing touches and I felt his tongue flicking hard over my nub over and over again, his lips fastened around me sucking greedily. Then his mouth moved down to my opening and I felt his tongue enter me, stroking and tasting me, diving deep into me. I reached down to grab his dark, silky hair and dug my nails into his scalp, _almost there, yes yes…_ . He growled and moved back up my nub to suck on it as three of his fingers filled me, stretching me deliciously, curling inside me to stroke that special spot. Two strokes and I exploded all over his fingers, my muscles spasming around his hand. He moved his mouth down to my thigh and bit down, his thumb flicking my nub to keep my orgasm going. I cried out, in pain and pleasure as I lost my mind to the euphoric sensation of climaxing and being fed from all at once.

When the blood rushing into my ears faded, I decided that I had had more than enough of my share of teasing tonight, now it was his turn. He was still lovingly licking the bite marks on my thigh when I sat up, my body twitching with aftershocks and my t-shirt clinging to my body through the sweat I was now drenched in. He looked up at me and smiled, his cheek pillowed on my creamy thigh, a contented look on his face and I giggled, he looked so cute, fangs and all. I tugged at his arms, coaxing him to stand up and pouting "Not fair, you are still fully dressed." Laughing lightly he stood up and then shucked his Henley over his head ruffling his dark hair, and exposing his marble chest and rock hard abs. _Um, wow_. I ached to lick, kiss and bite his chest and his pouty pink nipples, to run my hands through his beautiful chest hair, so soft and curly, to stroke the taut muscles beneath the pearly white skin, to follow the enticing trail as it tapered down and disappeared beneath his jeans' waistband to his… uh. I gulped and then reached for him while still in a sitting position and lifted my hands to caress his pectoral muscles and then pinch his nipples. I slowly trailed my hands down his torso enjoying the feeling of his cool, hard muscles beneath my hot hands. Reaching his belt buckle, I flicked it open and unfastened his belt, and then I quickly unbuttoned his jeans.

_Okay, almost there…_ Swallowing hard, I tugged on his zipper, the bulge in his pants making it difficult to unzip him. Finally it came down all the way. Hooking my fingers in his waistband, I pulled both his jeans and his boxers down in one smooth move; just enough to have him out completely and took him in my hand. A fresh layer of sweat broke over my body at the sight of him; he was so hard and huge and beautiful. I could feel him throbbing between my fingers. Even though we had been together for so long now, a part of me still wondered that how the heck was I able to take him completely inside me when we made love, it oughtta be physically impossible. But then again, Bill was such a great lover, so skilled and patient, not to mention extremely hot and sexy. I looked up at him then, he stood completely still, his eyes burning with desire... waiting.

I opened my mouth to tease the tip of his hardness with my tongue, encircling it slowly, too slowly, and his hands flew up to the roof of the car for support. I inched my way forward and slowly closed my lips around the thick, glistening head of his cock and then stopped, letting him absorb the heat of my mouth. I pulled back to tease him again with my tongue and he growled "Sookie… please." I kissed the length of him then, simultaneously using my fingers to stroke and squeeze him, not quite giving in yet. _Hey, I could play the teasing game too. _He growled again and I pulled back to smile up at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice was a warning "Sookie!" I turned my attention back to my work and saw a little drop already beginning to ooze out. I licked it up, my first taste of him tonight. _Mm… he tasted good. _Another rumble escaped his chest and I finally gave in, closing my lips tightly around him and then slowly taking him in as far as I could, trying not to gag. Obviously I couldn't take all of him in my mouth, he was too damn big. I slowly pulled my warm, wet lips back up to the tip moving them tightly over his shaft. I did it again and again, licking and sucking his hardness, relishing in his frantic moans. When I used my teeth to scrape slightly over his rock hard manhood, he snapped.

In a sickening blur of movement, my back was pressed against the opposite door and a very aroused vampire crouched in front of me, ready to ravish and ravage my body. My eyes darted to the door behind him, _closed_. I was trapped between him and the door behind my back, and I never wanted to escape this, ever. I wanted him to take me now, fuck me until I was unable to walk and the look on his face told me that **that** was exactly what I was going to get tonight. I had heard enough thoughts about sex in a car but never really experienced it before, my telepathy preventing me from even making out with boys- be it a car or anywhere. But now I was really looking forward to getting some in the car, yet another first with my Bill.

He turned to sit on the seat and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. I could see his body softly glowing, his proud masculinity hard and throbbing. Then he reached out to grab me by my waist and in a dizzying move, I was straddling him. Looking deep into his eyes, I reached down and guided him into me, the sensation of finally having him inside me making me moan. I threw back my head, moaning in pleasure as he slowly guided my movements up and down on him, then gasped as I felt his teeth pull at my nipples through my t-shirt, his fangs snagging in the fabric. He fastened his lips around them, suckling through the cloth, the coolness of his mouth penetrating my flushed skin. "Take it off…" I breathed between my moans of pleasure and he complied, lifting it up and over my head. I shook my hair out of my eyes only to see him looking intently at my breasts, the most beautiful breasts in the world as he had told me, bouncing up and down as I moved on his shaft.

I grabbed his silky hair and brought his mouth down between them aching to feel his mouth on my nipples, and he buried his face in them, licking, sucking and softly biting, eliciting tiny moans and gasps from me. As we moved together, his hands glided up and down my back and also caressing my ass while I explored his chest, enjoying the soft friction of the hair beneath my palms. I dug my nails into his chest causing him to slam into me so hard I squeaked. He lifted his face up to look at me then, all concerned, only to be urged on by me. He grabbed my neck and brought my mouth down on his to kiss me deeply, his tongue imitating the motion down below. I was fast flying towards the heavens again, his slamming becoming harder and faster, pounding deep into my core, waves of pleasure emanating from where we were joined and spreading heat to my toes and fingertips. I moved my hands to his back scratching patterns on his smooth, white skin while his other hand fondled my breasts and pinched the hard nipples.

I broke the kiss to breathe in some air, tiny sparks already erupting behind my eyelids. I was on the verge of another mind blowing climax, only needing the link. I grabbed his head and buried his face in my neck, "Bite me, now!" He hesitated, having already bitten me twice tonight but I didn't care if he turned me into a pin-cushion, or even drained me. I needed him to bite me again, the blood in my body rushing upwards towards his addictive mouth, my nerves knotting and relaxing in anticipation of his bite. I pressed his face more into my neck "Please Bill… bite, bite now." all the while digging my nails into his back so hard that I broke skin. Unable to deny the gift of my blood, he growled and then bit, his fangs slicing into my jugular, groaning as the sweet-salty liquid filled his mouth, slurping up each and every drop of the hot, red fluid. The euphoria that his biting me always produced combined with the pleasure of having him inside me, fucking me, sent me flying off the edge and I screamed in release, flying up and up towards the heavens riding wave after wave of unprecedented ecstasy, my body thrashing violently in his arms, the muscles in my wetness grabbing and stroking his hardness, rippling around his shaft, coaxing him to come. He released my neck and growled deep inside his chest as I felt him expand inside me, and then he too exploded, his cool seed pumping into my hot depths. We clung to each other tightly as we rode through our orgasm together.

After our waves of orgasm receded, we still stayed joined together and wrapped in each other's arms, bodies twitching with strong aftershocks. I had slumped forward and buried my face in his neck, exhausted and very, very satisfied while he pushed my hair away from my neck to clean and lick the wound he had made. I would have been happy to stay like this, forever. I giggled a little as his tongue tickled my ear, then moaned as he sucked on the lobe making my aching muscles tighten around him as another strong aftershock rippled through me. This made him chuckle and he put his fingers under my chin to tilt my face up, his beautiful blue eyes looking at me with such adoration and love that it made me feel almost unworthy. He kissed me then- slowly, sensually and then pulled back just a little to whisper "I love you Sookie. You are the heartbeat of my undead heart, my darling."

I pinched my eyes shut as the tears threatened to spill. I knew he loved me, without a doubt. Oh yes, he loved me very much, maybe even more than I loved him; he did not need to say it. But still he did proclaim his love for me, regularly, whenever given a chance, and damn me to hell if it didn't make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Bill had told me once that I had kindled something inside him that lay buried for so long that he thought he had lost it forever, I had made him love again. I could say the same for him, he was my first love and if it was in my power, he would be the only one. I buried my face in his neck again, and whispered in his ear "I love you too Bill. I will love you till the end of time." (and I knew I would if given the chance.) "You are mine..." I heard him speak. Was it a statement? Or a question? Whatever, I knew my next words. Earlier I used to get agitated at the possessive pronoun but now I didn't mind it in the least. It was so intoxicating to be desired and loved by someone so much, and I felt really lucky that in his 173 years of existence, this civil war veteran and male model gorgeous vampire Bill Compton had chosen me out of all women he had met to make 'his'. So, I smiled against his skin and told him what I knew to be true, what I had chosen for myself, "Yes Bill. I am yours, forever."

***

THE END

**_Remember: Reviews are love! :-)_**


End file.
